Broken
by Riiver
Summary: Ama's Trilogy, Book 2. {Sequel to Hunted} Well, there's a screw up #1. Her name is Ama Herondale. Sometimes called Lewis. It doesn't matter. What matters is what happens next. And it's bad, Nephilim know it, Downworlders know it. The very end of days. -The seals have been broken. -The cage has been opened. -The vessel has been chosen.
1. Prologue

_Inside... you're already dead._

The reality hit me across the face. Hard.

I knew I was lying somewhere cold and ugly, but I didn't risk opening my eyes.

This isn't Purgatory.

It ain't Hell.

I doubt it's Heaven.

Where am I?

I felt something, or _someone_ shift beside me, and I opened my eyes.

_Too soon._

They hurt, and they hurt bad, and I don't know if it's from tears, or from something I witnessed.

_I think I broke the world._

I heard groaning, and I slowly opened my eyes again.

I saw Jace, looking like he's about to puke, five feet away from me. I glanced behind him, and I saw a passed out, terribly shivering boy.

Jonathan Morgenstern.

"By the Angel... Ama?" my vision blurred, and I think I heard Jace say something else, but everything went black.

* * *

"I don't think so."

"I swear, I saw her move."

"What about Sebastian? You can't keep him here, we need to give him to the Clave."

"Ama will say what to do. She's the one who kept him alive."

"She's the one who will murder someone if you don't shut up." I grogged out.

"She needs some water. Sheldon, get some water."

"That's not.. whatever." I heard my brother mutter.

I felt a cool glass being pressed to my lips, and I gratefully drank from it.

Finally, I opened my eyes.

I was met by eight people staring intently at my amazing self.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Are..." Alec looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like Hell. And I would know."

"Jace told us what happened." Simon said. "So it's true? The Apocalypse... it started?"

I sighed, trying to look sad, or merely concerned, but my voice broke, and I felt the dread shaking me.

"Yes... the Apocalypse has begun."

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

_Something is not right..._

Jonathan woke up with a muffled cry.

He was lying in bed, and he was drenched in sweat.

He didn't know where he was.

He didn't know _who_ he was.

Jonathan's mind was racing. He didn't remember coming here. He doesn't even know where _here_ is.

His mind tried to come up with an explanation, but when he tried to think, it felt blank.

A girl about his age entered the room.

She was pretty, he would give her that. Long, raven hair, and dark, glinting eyes.

And they were burning with hatred.

Isabelle was pissed. She was not a maid, and she was not going to be a maid to a murderer.

"That's not Sebastian. That's Jonathan."

That's what Ama told her. She assured her, that he is not evil, nor he is the same person.

But how could you have a fresh start with someone who wears a murderer's face?

The girl set the tray of food she was holding with a bang on a side table.

She turned around to leave the room.

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but-"

She whipped around, with an unmistakable hatred in her eyes.

Jonathan started to regret he said anything.

Isabelle looked at him in disdain.

"You killed my brother. The only reason why I'm not cutting your head off, is because I trust Ama. Don't even begin to think that I forgive you."

She banged her door on her way out.

Jonathan looked at his arms with wide eyes, and dread slowly sinking in, clouding his mind.

"I'm a murderer?" he whispered.

He stood up, and he walked to the window. The city was blazing with lights, but he had no idea where he is.

Nor did he realized how up he is.

Still, he couldn't stay here. He did not knew the girl that was here, moments before, and he didn't know who Ama is. But he knew one thing.

_I can't stay here._

* * *

**Ama's POV:**

We were all gathered up in Magnus' living room. Izzy just came back from Jon with a loud bang, and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

Magnus said he needs to make some calls, contact many people, update them with information, that things will go bad for both Nephilim and Downwolders.

I don't know what he told them, but I don't think it's the truth.

"Do you think someone noticed? I mean, a gigantic Angel rising from the pits of Hell in New York had to draw some attention, right?" I asked no one in particular.

"No one seems to know anything. In fact, I'm not sure _what_ happened, considering that we're alive." Jace grumbled.

"Maybe it's Lucifer's thank you gift?" Alec said. " 'Thank you for freeing me from Hell, I'll kill you last'? "

Magnus entered the room, phone in hand.

The same moment the doorbell rang.

He ignored our incredulous expressions and went to open it.

First, I recognized Bro Z. And for the first time, I saw him for real, since his hood was drawn.

Okay, damn.

The other person that arrived with him, was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes, that bore straight into mine.

Magnus cleared his throat and stopped our staring contest.

"Yeah, well I called someone who's my friend. Someone we could trust." Magnus turned to the girl. "Meet Tessa Gray."


	2. Dam Exams

Uh, still can't believe I'm writing Ama's second book... Thanks, you guys...

Oh, and thanks for a review!

_-jmint945 _

* * *

"You told them the truth?" I asked, dumbfounded. What happened to keeping the Clave out of our hair?

"They're more open-minded then the rest." Magnus said, noticing my expression.

"But-"

_Me and Tessa will proceed to examine Jonathan._ Said(in our minds) Brother Zachariah.

The girl and Bro Z left the room, and my eyes followed them sceptically. Don't get me wrong, I think Brother Zachariah is trustworthy, because I'm not sure if he saw Castiel that time in the my mind or not, but he kept quiet about it so there's that. I just don't know about 'I'll glare at you for no reason' girl. Or maybe she's glaring at me because I started the apocalypse. Yeah, that could be it.

Wait a sec.

"What about Cas? Where is he?" I asked no one in particular.

I noticed Clary and Jace shift in their seats uncomfortably.

"What?" I demanded.

"He.. warned us." Clary said. "About you, that is. That's how we found out about the Cemetery and how Jace managed to get there."

'Not in time' hung in the air.

"What Clary is trying to say, is that he kept Zachariah away from us." Jace went to his girlfriend's aid. "He said he had to get back and face him."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Zachariah? That kidnapper of an Angel? But he's like up there." I gestured. "Isn't he Cas' superior?"

No one said anything.

There was a good chance that the only Angel that was on our side, got fried.

"What about Raziel?" Alec muttered. "Shouldn't he be on our side? I mean-"

"Cas told us that Raziel left the garrison. In other words, he couldn't give a damn." I said.

"So we're on our own." Isabelle talked for the first time.

Suddenly the Tessa girl stumbled into the room.

"Jonathan. He's gone."

* * *

None of us had something that belonged to Jon, so we couldn't track him. Eventually we split up and went looking - he couldn't have gotten that far.

I walked backstreet to some dirty alleyway, which looked similar to the one me and Magnus first met.

Suddenly I heard steps. I turned around, and a white-haired guy jumped off on the other side of the fence.

"Jonathan!" I yelled going after him. "Stop, right now!"

Obviously, he didn't.

I climbed the fence, and when I got down, he was pretty far away.

I ran after him, but I was still a mundane and he was a Shadowhunter.

Then again, he thinks like a Nephilim, and I think like a huntress.

I managed to almost catch up with him, but he was like five meters ahead of me. I swooped some random pebbles from the ground, and threw them to the back of his knee.

That did the trick - he tripped, which gave me enough time to catch up with him.

I took him by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall, my elbow to his neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

Jonathan looked like a cornered animal. His bright green eyes showed fear and he was breathing heavily. And it was weird, because he was a Shadowhunter.

"Look, all would be explained." I told him more gently. "Well, the part that's necessary at least."

"Let me go, please." he said uncertainly, as if he thought I was gonna hit him.

I let him go, but I didn't move away.

"I trust you make a wise decision, Jonathan." I said. "The Clave wants your head, and I'm the only one that can make sure of your safety."

"What did I do?" he searched my face for answers. I had none.

"There was a guy named Sebastian. He's the one who did those things, not you. He's gone now." I looked down. "And I... I saved you from him, I suppose. I just payed a horrible price for it." I looked straight to his eyes. "Don't make me regret this."

"You're Ama." he said, looking more relaxed, yet still cautious.

"Yes." I smiled slightly. "I am."

* * *

Bro Z and Tessa left the apartment after 'examining' Jon.

Apparently this was the deal. He remembers nothing. Like,_ nothing._

He doesn't know about Valentine, the War, Clary, Mrs Fray, the Lightwoods, or anything that happened. He remembers that he is a Shadowhunter, so there's that.

So all those horrible memories, all the beatings and the burning of the demon blood - it will leak through. Jon may not understand it, but he will feel the pain. Bro Z said that there may be 'incidents'.

Also, Bro Z said that it will be important for him to see Jocelyn. He warned that memories would start having an impact, so he had to go baby steps.

Ain't nobody got time for that, we may not be alive the next week.

Still, it was the Fairchild family issue, and I won't be the one to tell Mrs. Fray that her son is back. From what I heard, I do NOT want to anger that lady.

I mean, Valentine did and look where that got him.

I was in my room (yes, I declare that part of Magnus' apartment as mine) and I closed my eyes.

"Okay... I never really tried this." I said. "But I'm goddamn desperate. Cas.. If you're out there... please give me a sign. You can even try to blow my head like you did the last time. Just... you can't be dead. We need you in this. Or we just don't stand a chance."

Nothing happened.

"Okay... I pray to you, Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here..."

Nothing happened.

"You're not dead." I said more loudly. "You may be ignoring me, or trying to annoy me, or you're hiding Zachariah's body. You're not dead."

Nothing happened.

"Next time I see you, we're gonna have a little talk. Oh, and maybe we'll try to stop the Apocalypse. Yeah, that too."

There was a bang on the door. I sighed and went to open it.

"Hey Simon. Come in."

My brother looked pretty much like the time I met him.

Super Dorky Vampire.

But he's my twin, so I suppose he's kinda hot.

"Sooo..." he looked around my room, that literally had nothing of mine. "How are you holding up?"

"Seriously?" I snorted.

"Okay... On a scale from one to Simon Lewis how much are you dead inside?"

I laughed a little.

"Hmmm, about Stephen Herondale." I said.

"Hum, I'm more a Valentine Morgenstern myself." he said thoughtfully.

Somehow, our weird sense of humor made us laugh.

"No, but... what are you gonna do?" he took my hand.

I sighed.

"I have no idea. With Cas gone... I don't even know how to proceed. Maybe I've done enough. WAY enough."

"Hey." he made me look up. "We've got this. We've got your back, and we will be there for you. Even Magnus, even though he claims he doesn't even know your name. Okay?"

I sighed. He was right, I had to buckle up.

"Okay."

* * *

**Review if you can!**


	3. Reunion

Thanks for the reviews!

-HerondanleCake

-SheeranNvl

* * *

Today will be a very strange day.

Since we all are kind of guessing when will Luci come and kill us all, Simon decided that I should do this now.

Today I will meet my mother.

I'm currently doing the thing that is my favorite thing on this Earth. I'm brushing my teeth.

Also, my favorite Angel is either dead or ignoring me.

I don't like either option.

I stepped into the living room, where lonely looking Magnus was going through some books.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

He grumbled a response and continued reading.

"So, uh... whatcha doin' here?"

"Reading."

Okay what got Magenta's panties in a twist?

"I'm not going away unless you pay attention." I gave a cheeky grin.

He sighed and put down the book. Something was bothering him.

"Alright. What?" he turned to me.

"What is going on? You're not your usual annoying self." I asked.

He pointed at the book.

"Apparently Lucifer and Michael are supposed to fight at the end of days. The planet is supposed to burn."

I made a face.

"Aw, why do you still stick to it? We can't ask him nicely to not kill the planet. Hell, the most powerful weapon that we had, the First Blade is gone, and I don't know how to go against the Devil, I really don't."

It was true. After Lucifer has risen we didn't really bother finding our weapons. After we finally looked for them, they were gone. We don't know who has the First Blade.

"It's just. I've never-"

"Stuck around?"

Magnus looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Huh." I snorted. "I know that look. You're afraid. And not just for you. For Alec. Hell, even for Jace. If it wasn't for us, you would find a nice bunker and wait for this to blow over. Unfortunately it's not gonna." I sighed. "You know what Stephen taught me? If you want something... you fight like Hell for it. Even if you're gonna fight Satan."

He smiled faintly.

"That's the smartest thing I heard you say."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shush, you."

He looked down.

"Last night... something occurred to me."

"Huh?"

"You know... Alec can understand Angels, yeah?"

"Well..." I frowned. "Yeah, he understood Cas, right?"

"I was reading..." he flipped the page. "In order for Angels not to burn down half the humans' eyes, they use vessels. Just like Cas. So generally Lucifer needs a vessel as well."

"You think he'll target Alec?"

"I think it's a possibility. The stronger the vessel, the stronger the being itself. But," he closed the book with a thud. "Angel needs a yes. He can't just posses anyone. The vessel has to agree to it."

"He's not gonna." I said immediately. "Alec is not gonna say yes to Lucifer."

"He can be manipulated-"

"No. If Lucifer gets what he wants, we're all dead anyway. Alec won't give in."

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. I just noticed how tired he looked.

"You can't try to figure this out by yourself." I told him gently. "Go to sleep. The Apocalypse will still be happening when you wake up."

He nodded.

"Oh, and FYI" he turned to me. "You should check on our guest."

* * *

Jonathan didn't look any different from the last time I've seen him. Same, clueless green eyes, messy white hair, and he was wearing a red sweater that was too big for him.

"Hey there Jon. Everything's alright?"

He looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, Ama. Look what I did."

He had nicked one of those gel pens from Magnus and somehow googled a piece of paper.

It was a picture - no a drawing. It was a dark field, with many details. It had gravestones with unreadable names and a massive tree in the middle. Behind a tree there was a figure. A girl.

It was me.

"You... drew me?"

"It was the first thing I saw before I blacked out. It seemed special. Do you like it?"

"Jonathan..." I sat down on the floor next to him. "It's fantastic. You have an inborn talent."

He beamed at be, but eventually looked thoughtful.

"My family..." he started doodling on the other piece of paper. "What do you know about them?"

"Well..." I know enough, Jon. You're not gonna like any of it. "Your father... he had passed away." An angel fried him one time, I killed him the other. "But you have an amazing step-dad. And your mom is great too." She thinks you're dead, and is glad about it. "She's a painter, you know. And your sister Clary... she draws too."

He chewed on the pen absentmindedly.

"When will I meet them?"

"Soon." I smiled sadly. "Soon, I think."

"Why can't I meet them now?"

I sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Don't they miss me?" he looked like a puppy that has been kicked.

"They do, Jon, they do."

* * *

My mother's house looked really... um, interesting.

I'm not religious, I never had a religion, but I think the signs on her house represent more than one.

I was alone, Simon was somewhere nearby, but he didn't want to freak our mom out, so he stayed out of sight.

I hesitated. I know that I have limited days on this Earth, and if I died never meeting her, I would regret it, but I didn't want to push that doorbell.

Still, I finally pressed it, and waited.

"Who is it?!" a shout was heard.

"It's... It's..." I couldn't say who I was, she would die out of her crazy or something. "It's Ama Herondale. I'm your daughter's friend."

Surprisingly enough, the door was opened by Becky. We shared many similarities, including being mundanes, and knowing about the Shadow World. And being sisters.

"Hey, Rebecca." I smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

She gave me a questioning look, but let me in. I mouthed her 'later'.

"Mom!" she shouted through the house. "I want you to meet somebody!"

"I need no doctors!"

"She's not a doctor, mom!" Becky rolled her eyes. "Come down this instant!"

Steps were heard.

A woman, Elaine Lewis, stumbled down the stairs. Her head was a bird's nest, her eyes blood shot, and she was in her pajamas.

"Who are you?!" she shouted. I made a face and massaged my ears.

"I'm right here, no need to shout."

"Rebecca! Who is she?!"

"She's _still_ here..." I muttered.

"She's..." Becky looked at me. Ah oh. I wasn't planning on telling her. Becky doesn't know that. But is telling her the truth is a good thing? "She's Katie, mom. Simon's twin."

Time seemed to stop.

I stared at Elaine, trying to get some reaction out of her, but she just looked at me with glazed eyes. You couldn't tell if she saw me, or was he completely somewhere else.

Then she wrapped me in a hug.

"My baby!" she sobbed. "You came back to me!"

I patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Yes... Mom. I'm back."

I think she just realized I'm _actually_ real.

"How did you-" she stared at my eyes. "Your glasses... I bought those for your brother."

"Yes, mom." I said carefully, like she could explode any second. "Simon gave them to me, because he doesn't need them anymore."

She started crying.

"A monster!" she wailed. "He was replaced by a monster..."

Simon told me this was happening, but I didn't realize it until now.

I shook her. Hard.

"Get a grip, woman!" I shouted, and she flinched as if the sound hurt her. "You have two children! Well, three, but I don't exactly count! And guess, what? I'm part of the same world as Simon. And it's not evil. Not unless you let it to be." I took a deep breath. "I will leave, for now. But you're a mother. Act like one."

I ignored Becky's protests, and slammed the door behind me shut.

The second I was outside, Simon attacked me, looking bewildered.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have shouted, but I can't believe-"

"It's not that." he interrupted me with wide eyes, phone in his hand. "It's Jonathan. He went to see Jocelyn."

* * *

Jonathan somehow improvised with a tracking rune. Magnus was sound asleep in his bedroom, and he didn't hear Jon leave. So generally our group of Idjits decided to march down there.

We were at Luke's in a matter of minutes. And the house was in total chaos.

Luke and Jocelyn were yelling at Clary, who was trying to explain them some stuff.

"..got cleaned, he's not Sebastian-"

"Where is he?" I demanded, not seeing Jon anywhere.

Clary pointed to the room behind her, and I heard Jocelyn shout something unclear.

Jon was kneeling, near the wall, and he was shaking like the night in the cemetery.

"Jon..?" I asked uncertainly and slowly, walked to him.

He shook his head. He drew in ragged breaths.

He was having a panic attack.

"Woah..." I murmured. "Hey, look at me."

I heard the door open slightly, and saw Magnus (with his bed hair) throw something at me. Instinctively, I caught it.

"Alright..." I ran a hand through his hair. "Use this-"

Jon grabbed the inhaler immediately and used it. His breaths were more even now.

"They hate me." he cried. "They said I was a monster."

I said nothing. I just hugged him, and held this broken boy close.


	4. Trickster's Heat

Thanks for a review!

_-1seddiefan_

* * *

I woke up to a loud, out of tune singing.

"IT'S THE HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENT!"

Immediately I became a little rage bunny. I put on my glasses and marched towards the sound.

Magnus was in the living room surrounded by multiple circular stuff, I think they were called CD's or records or something. Alec sat on the sofa looking at Magnus with wide eyes. Then there was Jon with one record in his hands looking at it with wide green eyes, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world. It was kinda adorable to watch, actually.

I noticed how Alec pointedly didn't look at Jon's direction. I knew it must be hard for him, as well as for Izzy, but for Jonathon's sake we were pretending that everything was fine. Differently from Sebastian, Jonathan was actually a gentle person and he would have a nervous breakdown if he knew all the things Sebastian had done. He's not ready to go there yet.

"Dude..." I turned to Magnus. "What's the deal?"

He grinned, waving a record.

"Rise and shine Amy! I'm going through my old stuff. I completely forgot Asia!"

"Whats- never mind. I'm going to the shower."

When I got back, the view didn't exactly change. Except for Alec's expression. He looked annoyed, and Magnus just grinned at him.

"You are terrible, Gliterz." I said and turned to Alec. "I'm hungry. Would you mind taking me out of here?"

"Thank the Angel. Jonathan, you want to come?"

My eyes widened out of surprise. Alec ignored Jon most of the time, but now he must've taken pity of the boy. Magnus' singing was the worst.

"Yeah, sure!" Jonathan smiled brightly.

* * *

We were walking down the street casually when Alec and Jonathan died.

I'm not joking.

We were about to pass the street and they walked in front of me and the giant truck hit them.

"Oh my-"

I ran towards them. They were bloody and beat up. I whipped out the phone Magnus gave me and dialed him. Mundanes kept gathering around us.

"Someone call 911!" I heard someone shout.

But it was too late.

They were both gone.

* * *

"IT'S THE HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENT!"

I sat up immediately. I looked around, noticing that I was in my room, in Magnus' apartment.

I literally ran to the living room.

"What just happened?" I looked at Jon and Alec, looking completely unharmed.

"Rise and shine Amy! I'm going through my old stuff. I completely forgot Asia!" Magnus grinned, waving a record.

I rubbed my temples.

"This is... Alec, Jon." I said sternly, and they both looked up. Magnus turned to me also, forgetting his singing for a moment. "You can't go out right now. You can't go out today."

"What? Why?" Alec asked.

I explained them about my dream. I told them that it was detailed, from Magnus' howling to them, sitting there.

"I do not howl." he glared at me.

"Well here goes my Tuesday." Alec sighed.

"We get killed... by a truck?" Jonathan's head was turned to the side as if he was thinking intently.

"You know. A big bad monster with wheels and mundanes inside." I told him, but I think he got even more confused.

"Okay. Well, you can eat here." Magnus snapped his fingers and three burgers appeared.

I still felt uneasy about this thing. I ate my burger warily, and I saw Alec frown.

"Where exactly did you get these from?" he asked Magnus.

"Taki's. Why?"

Suddenly, Alec started coughing roughly. His body shook and he crumpled to his knees.

"Alec? Alec!" I yelled, and then I noticed Jon clutching his throat too.

"Magnus do something!" I shouted.

"It's not working!" he shouted back, his hands full of blue sparks and the whole color drained from his face.

Alec and Jon slumped over. I didn't even need to check their heartbeat to know that there's none.

* * *

"IT'S THE HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENT!"

I sat up in bead, panting slightly.

This couldn't be happening.

I took a shower, Magnus' howling reassuring that my friends are still alive.

When I entered the room, nothing much has changed.

"Hey..."

"Rise and shine Amy! I'm going through my old stuff. I completely forgot-

"Asia." I finished for him.

"Yeah.." he frowned slightly. "How do you know?"

"Do you guys trust me?" If they said no, this would get awkward.

They looked confused.

"Sure."

"Then stay here. Don't go anywhere, don't do anything that could be dangerous, don't even eat. I'm going out."

"What are you- why?" Alec looked at me like I just insulted his intelligence.

"Trust me." I said, putting on my jacket. "You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!"

* * *

So I started thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm somehow causing this infinite-Tuesday-that-ends-with-my-friends-death thing. I walked for around for an hour or so, staying clear of the apartment.

Eventually I went to my brother's apartment. I had a nagging feeling, but I ignored it.

I entered with my key and I raised an eyebrow at the view.

Jordan was kissing some werewolf girl.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention.

I was actually having mixed feelings about this. Me and Jordan never actually dated... but still. We kissed, and I was actually feeling a bit betrayed.

"Ama!" Jordan's eyes widened and the girl turned to me."I- I- this-"

"I'm Maia." the girl said. She was actually really pretty, I had to give her that. I don't think she understood the situation, though.

My phone rang, and I, ignoring both of them picked it up. It was Magnus.

"I-I don't know what happened." his voice broke. "They- they just-"

"They're dead." I finished for him, shutting my eyes tightly.

* * *

"IT'S THE HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENT!"

My eyes stayed shut. I didn't want this.

One hundred and five times. That's how many Tuesdays I had, that's how many times I watched my friends die.

Was it slipping in a shower, or some random werewolf - they always ended up dead. No matter how many details I altered, no matter what choices I made, I would always end up... here.

I was starting to think that maybe I went insane, maybe Purgatory finally caught up with me. Maybe I was in some Mental Hospital and this was all in my head.

"Amatis."

My eyes flew open. I memorized this Tuesday to every detail, this has never happened before.

I sat up in my head only to see a man in a trench coat standing over my bed.

I flew from my bed like my ass was on fire and ran towards him.

"Cas.." I hugged him. He just stood there, and I could basically _hear_ his confusion. No matter, there were few reasons why I reacted like this. First was... well, he wasn't dead. Second was... well, I'm not insane. "This is the part where you hug back." I muttered to his shoulder, smiling slightly. His hands just went to my back awkwardly.

When I pulled back, his expression was his old, frowny self.

"I have to show you something. You must come with me."

At this point I didn't care I was in my pajamas. Castiel put his two fingers on my forehead and we were off.

* * *

We were in this gray room with ripped walls, and cold cracked floors. At least I could've put on some slippers or something..

In the middle of the room stood a guy in the middle of the burning circle. I would guess he's an angel..?

"So which on are you?" I asked, coming closer. "Bitchy, lousy or douchy?" I sneered. He had gold eyes and blond hair. He kinda looked like some older Jace.

"They call me Gabriel."

"The Archangel?" I was taken aback.

"He abandoned his post in the Garrison eons ago." Cas said. "He was sometimes known as the Trickster. He was the one who tricked you into the repeating days."

"What?" if I had taken the Angelic Blade Cas gave me, I would've skewered him, Archangel or not. "What have I_ ever_ done to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe raised Lucifer?"

"I was tricked by the Angels!" I shouted at the bastard.

"It doesn't mean that it makes it any less okay! Angels are killing each other. There are thousands of them, so maybe it doesn't look like that big of the problem to you. But they are my family. Do you know how it feels to see your brothers murdering each other?" he shouted back.

I kept quiet.

"Other Garrisons are coming here. No one still knows where Lucifer is." Castiel informed.

"And your little blue-eyed boy will be a target. He's Lucifer's vessel and it's widely known." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Alec..?" my voice become quieter. "But..." my expression hardened. "What about Jonathon? You kept killing him too."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow and looked at Cas. Angel in the trenchcoat lowered his gaze.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I was tired of Angels keeping things from me.

"Jonathan... he's also a target." Cas said slowly.

"What? Why?!"

"The angels aren't Completely sure, muffin." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But they will be, soon."

"Sure about what?!" I wanted to punch both of them.

They both were silent for a moment.

"You're not going to tell me." I crossed my arms.

"Nope." Gabriel looked widely annoyed. "Let me go, why don't you?"

"Just out of curiosity..." I stepped toward the Archangel so we were face to face. "Whose side are you on?"

"Neither."

"Oh, neither?" I repeated. "You said it yourself - you're brothers are at war. You will not do anything?"

"I just want out!" he roared and I stepped back. "Why can't they understand that there's no way around destiny?! Let the Apocalypse happen! That Alec guy should say yes to Lucifer, and that white guy should just say yes to Michael, they would fight and everything would be over! Why keep slaughtering each other?"

"What?" I asked mortified. "I.. Michael- What?"

"I don't see why Cassie doesn't want to tell you. Yes, that Jonathan guy was chosen for Michael. He has a strong spirit, he's practically a child. And Lucifer... well, he wants power. Alexander can understand Enochian. His body was basically_ made_ to hold an Angel. It was said that Michael and Lucifer would fight, and only one would survive, and the world shall burn."

"You could help us." I finally found my voice. "You're an Archangel-"

"I won't be a part of this war."

"You keep saying that!" I yelled. "But in truth, you're just too much of a coward to stand up for your family!"

Gabriel's expression hardened.

Without a word, Cas waved his hand, and a pipe on the ceiling broke, water pouring everywhere. It started extinguishing the Holy Flames. Cas put his hand on my shoulder and we were gone.


	5. Stop breaking me

The next day I went to see Simon. Unfortunately he was on a date with Isabelle, so naturally, I had to run in to Jordan.

Stupid me.

See, he doesn't know that I know. By that I mean he doesn't know that I know that he an Maia... I don't even know right now.

"Hey Ama!" he grinned.

Hey, don't blame me. His smile is contagious.

"Hey Jordan..." I gave him a little smile. "How's it going?"

I entered the apartment. Nothing was out of ordinary, I suppose.

"Oh, it's great. Even with everything that's been going on... Want some coffee?"

I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"So..." I tried to sound casually. "How's Maia?"

He dropped the spoon of coffee he was holding.

Dude... you're a werewolf.

"I.. um." he leaned on the counter trying to mimic my casual look and failing miserably. "Simon told you?"

"No... you did. Just now." I grinned. "Hey, we're friends, you can talk to me. Even if we did make out."

"You're okay about all this?" Jordan looked bewildered.

"Not really. But I have an apocalypse on my head, so I can't really beat you up."

We laughed, and it actually felt like old times.

* * *

_**Third person's POV:**_

_Alec felt disorientated. He walked through his family's house in Idris, but he couldn't remember how he got there. It didn't look out of ordinary, but something was wrong, and he knew it._

_Suddenly he heard steps behind him, and he turned around._

_"M-Max..?" Alec's voice wavered, and it sounded as if he was talking through some veil._

_"Do you feel sorry?" Max asked, his voice harsh._

_"Max, you know I do, I-"_

_"Do you want to fix this?" Max's voice was cold and unforgiving. _

_"Max, you know I do." Alec's voice broke. "Please, just-"_

_"Help me, Alec." Max put out his hand for Alec to take. "Say yes. Help me."_

_Just as Alec was about to take his hand, someone pulled him out of unconsciousness. _

**_Ama's POV:_**

The moment I got back from Jordan I knew something was wrong. Magnus was yelling Alec's name, and not in_ that_ way.

I ran to their bedroom only to meet a sickly looking Alec asleep on the bed and Magnus' blue flashing hands on his chest.

"God, Ama, something's wrong with him... Something's-"

I shook Alec but it seemed no use. Magnus was freaking out, and to be honest, I was close to screaming at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Magnus ran his hands through his hair. "He said he was tired so he want to sleep, but soon enough I heard that... that screeching angels make. When I came here and he wasn't responding... If it's Lucifer-"

"Where's Jonathan?" I asked.

"Clary took him to see Jocelyn, but it's not important-"

"Castiel!" I yelled at no one in particular. "Don't you even think about ignoring me right now. Get your trenchcoat'y arse here!"

This time I wasn't ignored. With only a flutter, Cas was standing in the room with us.

Magnus filled him in with what he told me. I looked at Alec and all I could think about that it's all my fault.

"You need to help him. Fix this." I chocked out to Cas.

He looked at me with those eyes that held bits of sorrow. Pretty much all of us knew about Lucifer's and Michael's plans. Except Alec and Jonathan. For some reason... we didn't tell them. We made a mistake.

Cas walked to Alec and put his hand on his chest. It started glowing and then I heard a familiar screeching that shook the whole damn building.

Alec shot up, gasping for breath, and all I could think about how I did this. I am making people I care about suffer.

* * *

**_Jon's POV:_**

Jonathan and Clary were walking down the street to Magnus' apartment. The evening was spent quite nicely. They had dinner with mom and Luke, and they actually talked a bit. Well Clary did, since she was kinda trying to pull everyone together. Jocelyn also seemed to be a little bit more accepting and relaxed then she was before.

Jon's mind wandered off to his mother again and about the first time he actually went to see her.

His mother was livid. She was so scared and so angry at him, and Jon can never forget her face when she saw him.

His mother hated him. She genuinely hated him.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" Clary pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Mom." he told his sister.

"She'll come around, you'll see." Clary smiled at him. He noticed just how friendly she's been to him recently.

When they reached Magnus' building, they were met by two other people.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clary asked Jace and Isabelle.

"Magnus called, and..." Jace eyed Jon suspiciously. "They told Alec."

* * *

**_Ama's POV:_**

I slammed the door to my room and collapsed on my bed.

I could still hear the shouts coming from the living room.

Alec was so angry at everyone, I think he just let out everything he had. Jonathan was confused and looked like a kitten when situation really didn't call for it.

I hated this situation so much. I hate myself for doing this to them but at the same time I am glad I did. If I didn't, Jonathan would still be a demonic psychopath.

God, this is making my head hurt.

I buried my face in my pillow, and put my arms around it.

My hand brushed against something that shouldn't be there.

I took it and saw a small paper in my hands. I was okay at reading right now, and I still had trouble believing how far I've come.

Inside the note was an address and

_Come at midnight. _

_Don't be late, Herondale._

I stared at it for a minute.

I knew exactly who wrote this.

* * *

I was standing near the club Izzy dragged me and Clary to about two weeks ago. The place I got arrested for murder of that werewolf.

"So sugar queen, you actually decided to come." a voice behind me said.

I turned around to meet the eyes of a djinn that started it all.

* * *

**I know I know I am a terrible person... But I updated, so yay!**

**This was kinda short, but I think I said all I wanted to say. :D**

**Quick question: Who do you ship Ama with?**


End file.
